Le jeu caché
by the mystere
Summary: Qui pouvait prétendre réellement savoir qui était l'homme sous le nom Severus Sanpe ? Il était à la fois le pion et celui qui les faisait bougé dans l'ombre de celui qu'il était vraiment. Ils croyaient tous le bouger au gré de leurs envies, le tenir avec des promesses, des souvenirs en guise d'appuie. Mais personne ne voyait se troisième jeu dont il tirait les ficelles.


Salut tout le monde, voici le prologue d'une histoire dont je n'ai pas encore de titre vraiment définitif et un résumé pas vraiment au point d'ailleurs.

Ce premier chapitre est la pour vous faire passer un petit message **je cherche un(e) Bêta qui **serait intéresser pour me venir en aide. Je cherche une personne qui pourrait m'aider dans mon français lamentable mais aussi dans mon histoire en général, s'il y a des choses incorrecte où complètement improbable et tiré par les cheveux, ou tout simplement inutile ^^. En faite, je cherche un(e) correcteur(trice) et du soutient.

Je souhaite terminer cette histoire vraiment je suis motivé à bloque et je ne pense pas poster la suite tout de suite tant que je n'aurais pas avancé un peu plus dans l'histoire.

Alors si vous êtes intéressé par le projet ou bien que vous voulez plus d'info envoyée un mp.

**Merci**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Prologue : Dernier Noël **

L'immense manoir était plongé dans un profond silence. La nuit l'avait doucement enveloppé faisant ainsi taire peu à peu les bruits qui l'occupaient.

Les habitants y vivants c'étaient eux aussi laissés aller au silence apaisant pour se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Ce silence nocturne qui semblait pouvoir n'être brisé que par les premiers rayons solaires avait été déchiré par un cri. Un cri d'effroi emprisonné entre les quatre murs d'une chambre.

Un homme grogna légèrement à l'entente du cri qui était venu immédiatement se répercuter dans sa propre chambre. Comme si celui-ci avait été poussé d'ici au creux de son oreille lui semblait-il.

Sans attendre plus longtemps il se redressa faisant craquer son dos, passa une main sur visage endormit et fit remonter quelques mèches de cheveux qui avaient pris place devant ses yeux embrumé par le sommeil.

Passant ses deux pieds dans ses pantoufles qui se trouvaient au bord de son lit, il se leva et attrapa dans la pénombre sa longue cape pour se protéger du froid hivernal qui avait pris possession de son manoir.

À nouveau le cri retenti plus douloureux cette fois et une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans son regard onyx sans y laissé de trace. D'un pas rapide il quitta ses appartements pour se rendre à l'étage d'au-dessus. Il gravit les marches en quelques secondes, tourna au détoure de plusieurs couloirs et se retrouva face une simple porte qu'il ouvrit avec prudence. Il s'y engouffra avec silence et les premiers gémissements se firent entendre.

Son regard entoura la pièce puis il coula sur le petit lit et le corps dont la silhouette enfantine se dessinait sous les draps agités. Le combat semblait être sans espoir pour l'enfant qui se perdait dans l'amas de couverture, les paroles parfois crié ou simplement murmuré lui étaient incompréhensibles et il devinait au son de la voix les larmes qui prenaient possessions des joues du tout petit.

Il s'approcha toujours sans un bruit prenant place sur le rebord du lit. L'enfant s'éloigna immédiatement et sans les reflex de l'homme il serait tombé au sol. Sans lâcher sa prise, il leva les couvertures une à une pour découvrir le visage torturé. Avec douceur il vint poser sa main sur la joue humide. L'agitation se fit plus forte et les gémissements plus longs. Mais sous l'effet de douces paroles et d'une caresse avec son pouce le calme revint peu à peu.

- Albus, réveille-toi, c'est un cauchemar. Je suis là, sa va aller. Ouvres tes yeux Albus…

Les mots continuaient de couler avec douceur et sans le moindre sens et lui continuait sans relâche de passé sa main dans les cheveux collants de l'enfant. Petit à petit il voyait les mouvements se faire moins brutaux et les plaintes devenaient muette. Doucement il ramenait l'enfant à la réalité, doucement celui-ci s'éveillait.

Deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent brusquement et l'enfant se redressa d'un coup comme s'il avait été éjecté de son propre rêve. La respiration haletante et rapide venait emplir la chambre de bruit, les deux yeux emplis de peur et de larme parcouraient l'espace jusqu'à tomber sur l'homme où toute trace de peur s'effaça pour être remplacer par une vague de soulagement.

- C'est finit maintenant, c'est finit. Murmura l'homme.

Le petit était tombé dans le regard bienveillant du vieil homme qui encore une fois était venu le réveiller pour le sauver de ses peurs. Il c'était jeter dans ses bras cherchant du réconfort contre le torse de son protecteur. Celui-ci faisant doucement tourner sa main dans le dos de l'enfant, continuant de lui parler pendant, que l'autre main allait ouvrir le tiroir de la petite commode collée au lit.

_Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de dormir sans crainte._

L'homme en sortit deux flaquons, écartant Albus qui avait maintenant mouillé toute sa cape de ses larmes il lui releva le menton à l'aide de deux doigts et plongea son regard dans celui encore chamboulé de l'enfant.

- Bois cela Albus. Ça ira mieux après. Assura-t-il.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé encore une fois grand-père. Murmura l'enfant la tête de nouveau baissé. Il la releva de nouveau et essuya lesquels larmes qui brillaient sur son visage.

- Ne le sois pas, je me lèverais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour toi. Continua-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux mêlé. Mais bois ça tu veux.

Il dirigea les flaquons un par un devant sa bouche y versant le liquide froid qu'Albus s'empressa d'avaler sachant le goût amer.

D'une main douce il l'incita à s'allonger il vit Albus s'exécuté tout en restant accroché à lui. L'homme devinait les yeux émeraudes rivée sur lui pour s'assuré qu'il ne parte pas. Dans l'idée de faire passer la peur de s'en dormir à nouveau et de détendre son petit-fils il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il le connaissait, cela avait toujours calmé l'enfant. Seulement, le vieil homme voyait avec frustration qu'Albus luttait, s'efforçant de garder les yeux ouvert poser sur son l'ombre rassurant. Rien ne lui échappait, il savait lire le langage étrange d'un corps et plus que tout il savait lire dans les yeux d'Albus. C'était une idée stupide de ne pas vouloir s'endormir et il était encore plus stupide de croire qu'à un tel âge on était capable de veiller une nuit entière.

- Très bien, murmura-t-il en se plaçant plus confortablement sur le lit.

Ainsi, il se retrouva à demi allongé dans le lit, Albus totalement blottit contre lui dans ses bras. Avec sa seule main libre il saisit sa baguette caché dans l'un des pans de sa cape. Sans un seul mot il fit apparaît une petite lumière, captant alors toute l'attention de son petit-fils sur elle.

La lumière changeait doucement les couleurs balançaient du bleu au violet du rouge au orange. Doucement il la faisait bouger d'ample mouvement de poignet, elle laissait derrière elle une trainée de poudre comme un nuage de fumée qui doucement s'estompait.

Petit à petit, cela eu raison du petit bonhomme dont les paupières lourdes tombaient sous les mouvement lent de la petite lumière qui semblait continuer à apparaitre même lorsqu'il avait les yeux fermer, alors pour quoi ne pas les fermer ?

_Laisse la lumière chasser tes cauchemars Albus, laisse la éclairer tes rêves. _

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il était rendormit, il se leva à nouveau, se détachant de l'enfant, remontant la couverture sur son petit corps. Il quitta la chambre après avoir chasser quelques mèches de son front et l'avoir embrasser une dernière fois.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Il n'avait pas été de nouveau réveillé par un cauchemar et la nuit bien que courte c'était finit sans incident.

D'un mot il s'assura de l'heure qu'il était, puis d'un geste il leva toute les couvertures, les nuits étaient fraîche en ce fin mois de décembre. Il reposa encore une fois son regard sur les chiffres de feux qui s'effaçaient doucement maintenant.

_Cinq heure et demi, quelques heures avant que les petits monstres ne se lèvent._

D'un coup de baguette les deux grands rideaux pourpres s'écartèrent il pu voir la brume épaisse voler au raz de sol couvrant tout le domaine de son manoir encore plongé dans une nuit claire.

Il se leva pour entrée dans une salle adjacente à sa chambre, sa salle de bain.

C'était une très grande pièce comme toutes celles de son manoir. Une grande baignoire aux multiples robinets faisait l'angle et une douche se trouvait à l'opposé. Au milieu sur le sol il y avait se grand tapie blanc chaud et doux. Quelques placards bien évidement et deux vasques en marbre noire.

Se glissant sous la douche il laissa ses muscles se réveiller doucement. Il s'habilla ensuite de ses éternelles robes noires et quitta la salle bain.

Alors qu'il était prêt à fermer la porte de sa chambre il croisa l'un des rares miroirs qui se trouvait en ce lieu. Un miroir dans lequel jamais il ne se verrait refléter et pourtant, il pouvait imaginer à la perfection le reflet qui pourrait lui être renvoyé.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas changé avec les années. Il avait vieilli mais les gens comme lui voyaient les années passer sans en être marqué. Regroupé d'un simple fils d'or. Il avait laissé ses cheveux poussé marque de sagesse et d'un âge avancé chez les siens. Si la longueur avait changé leur couleur était resté d'un noir d'encre et lisse comme l'eau calme d'un lac. Sa peau avait gradé sa pâleur d'hantant, planche comme de l'ivoire. Il avait toujours cette prestance gravé dans les traits de son visage accompagné de cette sévérité qu'on lui attribuait si facilement. Seule preuve que le temps passait aussi sur lui était ces quelques rides au coin de ses yeux. Ses yeux si sombres d'un noir abyssal. Ce regard si bien dompté qui se présentait parfois comme un barrage. Ce regard si obscur qui était pour qui savait le lire comme un deuxième langage bien plus vrai, bien plus complexe. Ce regard accompagné de ces mots si bien aiguisé, si bien affuté que bien des Hommes c'étaient effondré face lui sans même qu'il n'ait eu à lever la main.

S'il ne semblait pas avoir changé aux yeux de grands nombres, c'était uniquement parce que ce grand nombre n'avait pas su voir les infimes détails.

Il souffla finalement, lui voyait, lui savait à quel point les dernières années l'avaient changées.

La porte claqua dans son dos. Ses pas se firent silencieux sur les marches qu'il descendit pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Il se trouva dans l'entrée et sans même chercher la moindre trace de vie il saisit les différents journaux et magasines posé sur la petite table ronde au haut pied posé en bas des marches.

Il traversa plusieurs pièces avant de se trouver face à deux grandes portes vitré qui donnait sur le domaine. Celui-ci était couvert d'un fin manteau de neige et il devinait l'aire glaciale de l'extérieur. Bien qu'il aurait pu prendre place dans son salon d'hiver qui donnait une vu semblable il ouvra les deux portes pour se laissé entouré par le froid.

Il prit place sur un fauteuil destiné pour des saisons plus chaudes et regarda le nuage de fumé s'échappé de sa bouche. Il était vrai qu'il faisait froid et c'est pour cela qu'il resserra ses capes autour de son corps et laissa le calme l'envahir.

Il aimait ce moment de la journée, calme et paisible, sans bruit. Regarder doucement le monde s'éveiller. Un moment solitaire pour l'homme qu'il était. Observer la brume être chasser par les premiers rayons du soleil, le ciel se teinter de ses premières couleurs, les premiers animaux sortirent de leur terriers, rien n'échappait au regard de l'homme.

Après une petite heure passé à contempler la nature s'éveiller il ouvrit le journal '' _La gazette du Sorcier_''. Il lui restait un petit moment avant que l'heure de déjeuner n'arrive.

Il laissa son regard se promener sans but sur chacun des articles, certain attiré quelque peu son attention mais sans grande conviction. Il les lit tous malgré tout, il était important de se tenir au-courant de l'évolution du monde. Cependant, il était méfiant quant aux informations écrites. Le mensonge n'était pas rare, des demis vérités, il était écrit se que les gens voulaient lire. Il le savait et pour cause il avait été le sujet de bon nombre d'article pour la plus part erroné, inventé de toute pièce.

_La vérité doit mal se vendre, ou bien les gens préfèrent-ils être ignorent._

Alors qu'il lisait toujours un article qui avait bien peu d'intérêt si ce n'est de le distraire un minimum, il vit une petite tête aux cheveux noirs se présenter face à lui. L'enfant vêtu d'une cape bleu nuit qui le couvrait de la tête au pied tremblait malgré tout, le froid s'engouffrant dedans et gonflant la cape.

_Est-il déjà neuf heure ?_

- Bonjour grand-père.

- Bonjours Adrian, est-il déjà l'heure ? Questionna-t-il curieux de ne pas avoir vue le temps passé à ce point.

L'enfant sourit à la remarque, rien n'échappait à son grand-père.

- Est-tu en retard parfois ?

Il ne répondit pas et laissa son regard glisser sur le petit corps tremblant, les lèvres qui devenait doucement bleu et les dents qui calquaient un peu. Ses sourcilles froncèrent.

_N'a-t-il rien la dessous ?_

- Approche Adrian.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et monta sans hésitation sur les genoux de son grand-père, l'embrassant sur la joue et se serra un peu plus pour recevoir un peu de chaleur. L'homme grogna gentiment et finit par ouvrir ses capes pour laissé Adrian se fondre dedans et les referma.

Après un regard sur la course du soleil encore bien peu élevé, il fut sur qu'il n'était pas déjà neuf heure.

L'enfant ne disait rien et il lui en fut reconnaissant il n'aimait pas bavarder si tôt le matin. Chacun semblait apprécié le moment et après un temps, il tourna les pages du journal pour tomber sur la rubrique Quidditch, celle préféré d'Ardian.

_Un si long moment de silence et de patience mérite récompense. _

Finalement il ne su pas si il devait regretter son geste ou savouré la vie qui animait l'enfant sur lui.

Après l'avoir lu, Adrian montra clairement son mécontentement, il en parla avec rage tentant d'expliqué à l'homme le ridicule de se torchon comme il l'avait si bien dit. L'homme n'avait pas tout saisit mais il était sur d'une chose, son petit-fils n'était pas en accord avec l'auteur de l'article.

- Grand-père, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'écoute pas, maman à raison, si on ne parle pas potion…

- N'écoute pas tout se que ta mère te dit à mon sujet mon grand. L'avait-il coupé un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Allez allons manger maintenant.

Ils étaient rentrés tous deux et après quelques salles ils s'arrêtaient dans une salle à manger. Un feu y brulait déjà rendant l'atmosphère agréable. La table rectangulaire d'un bois mate se trouvait au centre de la pièce et Adrian ne perdit pas une minute pour y prendre place, l'homme s'assit à son tour face à lui.

- Dabin. Appela-t-il.

Quelques secondes après sa demande, un elfe apparu.

- Maître, Monsieur Adrian, s'inclina-t-il.

- Dabin, peux-tu nous apporter le petit déjeuner, s'il te plaît.

Aussi vite qu'il était apparu il avait disparu laissant flotter ses dernières paroles dans l'aire.

- Bien sûr Maître.

Le petit déjeuné apparu dans la minute face à eux. Adrian se servit sous le regard attentif de son grand-père qui veillait avec attention à se qu'il se nourrisse comme il le faut.

Le calme était toujours présent et l'homme lisait un magasine sur les potions, finalement étonné par le manque de parole il abaissa son quotidien pour voir le regard calculateur d'Adrian posé sur lui.

- Y a-t-il un problème Adrian ? Interrogea-t-il

- Je… Albus ne vient-il pas ?

Un sentiment indéchiffrable pour lui, passa dans le regarde de son grand-père.

_Pourquoi pose-t-il toujours des questions ? Et ce dès le matin !_

- Albus a besoin de repos. Il descendra quand il se réveillera. Voyant qu'Adrian était près à protester il poursuivit d'une voix plus grave. Je lui ais moi-même ordonné se repos !

Le jeune garçon referma immédiatement la bouche et poursuivit son repas maintenant toute son attention sur sa tartine.

L'homme sourit intérieurement, si il était un grand-père aimant, gentil et qu'il cédait souvent au moindre désir des ses petits-enfants. Il avait aussi toujours fait preuve d'une autorité qu'aucuns d'eux ne c'était jamais permis de contester. Il avait ce regard et cette tonalité dans sa voix qui coupait toute envie de continuer se qui était en cour.

Ils avaient une fois tenté de passé les barrières imposer malgré l'avertissement et sa colère les avait vacciné pour un long moment.

Son regard toujours posé sur Adrian il voyait que ce n'était pas encore finit, la curiosité était trop forte semblait-il.

- Il encore fait un cauchemar c'est ça ? Essaya-t-il doucement de le questionner. Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne venait, il continua. Je l'ai entendu crier cette nuit. Un regard sombre lui tomba dessus. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'abstenir de dire cela.

- Oh vraiment. Fit-il étonné, jouant le jeu pour voir jusqu'où il irait.

- Oui. Continua Adrian avec certitude.

Il fit son regard plus noir, haussant ses sourcilles pour finalement montrer son agacement face à un tel comportement.

- Adrian, ne t'ais-je jamais dis que j'avais horreur que l'on me mente.

Il vit avec contentement l'enfant tressaillir, pris au piège dans son mensonge. Il le savait pourtant, son grand-père savait toujours tout. Cependant il allait lui laissé une chance de repérer son erreur.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne l'ai pas entendu crier c'est vrai. Mais, comme il ne vient pas je me suis dit que peut-être… et puis tu n'as pas répondu dès le début alors… enfin, j'ai juste essayé dans savoir plus.

Il était finalement amusé par la confusion qu'il faisait naître chez Adrian. Mais n'en montrait rien gardant un masque mécontent. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui mente et encore moins ses petits-enfants !

- En me mentant ! Gronda-t-il gentiment. Tu n'as pas pu l'entendre car vos chambres son insonorisé par un sort et seul moi peut entendre se qui s'y passe. Néanmoins, tu as raison, Albus à fait des cauchemars cette nuit et c'est la raison pour laquelle je veux qu'il se repose. Si je ne t'ai pas répondu c'est que tu ne m'en à pas laisser le temps jeune homme.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir mentit grand-père. Mais il va mieux quand même ?

- Ça devrait aller mon petit, ça devrait aller. Continua-t-il toute colère effacée de son regard. Allez maintenant que tu as finis, va te préparer un peu, tu as les cheveux tout en bataille. Tes parents ne vont plus tarder et nous n'avons toujours pas décoré la maison pour ce soir. Demande à Dabin de t'aider moi je vais aller réveiller Albus puis il te rejoindra.

L'enfant ne se fit pas prié et partit de table rapidement courant dans les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage sous les protestations de son grand-père qui lui avait interdit de courir dans le manoir, pour finir de se prépare et commencer à installer les décorations de Noël.

Le vieil homme finissait son café lisant le dernier article sur un ingrédient des plus rares.

- Lima, Dabin. Appela-t-il.

- Maître. Firent les deux elfes d'une même voix.

- Dabin fais monter un repas pour Albus et aide Adrian pour les décorations, il serait capable de s'étrangler avec une guirlande alors grade un œil sur lui.

Une fois que les instructions furent terminer il disparu et l'homme reporta son regard sur Lima.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Maître ?

- Lima, prépare la chambre de ma fille et cinq autres, je ne serais pas surpris si nous avions des invités inattendus.

- Bien Maître.

Une fois qu'il fut près il monta au troisième étage après avoir vue un immense sapin s'avancer dans les pièces sous les cries de joies d'Adrian.

Il soupira lassé, Noël et toutes ces autres choses n'avaient plus eu de grand intérêt depuis que la mort lui avait tout arraché. Les fêtes avec un goût amer, un manque plus prononcé, une douleur. Il y a des années où il aurait pu dire détester ce genre de festivité. Mais comme beaucoup de choses dont il ne se croyait plus ou pas capable de faire il avait finit par céder. Il cédait à l'envahissement qu'imposaient les fêtes de Noël, il cédait pour voir leurs regards brillants, leurs joies sans fin, leurs rêves insensés d'enfant qui semblaient réalisable.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il ouvrit à nouveau la porte de la chambre d'Albus trouvant l'enfant toujours endormi.

_Cette potion était peut-être trop concentrée._

Comme il l'avait fait dans la nuit, il prit place sur le bord du lit et réveilla doucement son petit-fils.

- Albus, debout mon grand.

Le petit se tortilla et se cacha un peu plus sous ses couvertures pensant pouvoir se protéger de la voix qui venait le tirer de son sommeil. Cependant, il en avait vu d'autre et d'un coup de baguette il écarta les rideaux plongeant la chambre dans la lumière faisant grogner Albus.

- Hum…

- Albus, gronda-t-il un peu. Allé réveil toi, sinon ton cousin aura installé toutes les décorations de Noël.

L'information eu son effet, aussitôt l'enfant leva ses couvertures et sortit de son lit prêt à dévaler les escaliers pour se rendre au salon. Mais la poigne ferme de son grand-père le retient.

- Dis donc pour un jeune homme qu'il ne voulait pas se lever il y a quelques minutes, je te trouve bien énergique.

Albus fit demi-tour et embrassa son grand-père sur la joue.

_Croit-il m'avoir ainsi ?_

Au même moment, le repas fut apporté par Dabin et Albus regarda grave son grand-père. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, protesté qu'il n'avait pas le temps, mais il fut distancé.

- Noël peut t'attendre un quart d'heure je crois jeune homme. Car tu ne quitteras pas cette chambre sans avoir mangé et t'être laver.

- Mais grand-père je n'ais…

- Albus !

L'enfant n'avait pas cherché à protester. Il avait finalement déjeuné en compagnie de son grand-père. Ils parlèrent un peu de son cauchemar et comme l'enfant ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet l'homme détourna la conversation sur l'article de Quidditch. Chose qu'il regretta rapidement car comme son cousin, il n'était pas en accord avec les écrits.

- Aller va. Et fait attention, je ne veux pas de bagarre. Prévint-il sur un ton bienveillant.

- Oui, dis, tu nous montreras un nouveau sort. Fit-il se retournant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'homme, sourit, l'un des rares qu'il faisait vraiment, bien sur, il lui arrivait de plissait les lèvres c'était cela pour lui un sourire, mais celui-ci était franc et heureux. Depuis de nombreuse années maintenant, depuis la naissance de ses petits-enfants en fait, il faisait un sortilège, tout se qu'il y a de plus simple, mais cela suffisait à émerveiller les enfants.

- Nous verrons, si vous êtes sage et que nous avons le temps.

Il vit Albus partir en courant et il l'entendit trébucher dans les escaliers. D'un regard rapide il voulut s'assurer que tout allait bien mais le petit avait déjà disparu au tournant d'un couloir criant le nom d'Adrian pour l'appeler et le retrouver dans l'immense manoir.

Sachant que tout était mis en place, il faisait à confiance aux deux enfants pour décorer comme il le fallait le manoir. Lui ne voulait pas participer à ce genre de choses. Il prit donc sans le moindre mot la direction des cachots. Il était rare qu'il s'y rende avec si peu d'enthousiasme mais la potion qu'il était entrain de confectionné était pour un usage qu'il déplorait.

Descendu au premier sous-sol il ouvrit la porte en bois qui avait gonflé avec l'humidité. La pièce était grande mais à bas plafond. Un mur était empli de chaudron aux métaux différents, aux tailles variantes tous accroché par un croché de fer au mur. Un autre contenait toutes sortes d'ingrédients du plus basique au plus rare ranger soigneusement dans un bocal, certain avait d'ailleurs un air douteux. Une grande armoire couvrait partialement le mur suintant et à son opposé bon nombre de livres avaient trouvé place sur des étagères. Au milieu de tout cela trois grandes paillas.

Il s'approcha de l'une d'entre elle et se pencha sur le chaudron, elle n'avait pas changé et pas bouger depuis qu'il l'avait laissé là. Sa couleur, se texture, sa réaction au mouvement, son odeur tout semblait parfait. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il la brassait et il espérait la finir à temps.

Alors qu'il tournait de façon bien spéciale le liquide vert émeraude un _pop_ retenti.

- Maître, les enfants vous demandent, ils ont terminé.

- J'arrive Dabin, tout c'est bien passé ?

- Je suppose que oui maître, cette année ils y ont mit du cœur. Sourit-il un peu.

- Je vois. Souffla-t-il.

_Merlin, qu'on fait encore mes deux petits monstres. Mon manoir va ressemble à la maison du Père Noël. Aaron doit se retourner dans sa tombe._

Sans trop les faire attendre, il se doutait déjà de leur impatient, il tourna encore quelques minutes sa potion avant de la figer d'un simple coup de baguette.

Une fois en haut des escaliers, déjà ses yeux lui piquaient. Une grande banderole avait été pendu avec dessus les lettres qui dansaient pour former une simple phrase qui l'exaspéra ''Joyeux Noël''.

_Quel homme suis-je devenu pour laissait une chose pareil se faire._ Pensa-t-il tout en laissant un petit sourire apparaitre sur son visage.

Les pas suivant ne cessaient plus de le mener vers d'autres décorations, toujours plus rouge, toujours plus d'étoiles et de paillettes, de scintillements et de joie. Il se laissait guider vers les rires qui provenaient d'une autre salle. Il ouvrait tant à autres les portes qui se trouvaient sur son passage pour voir avec frayeur que Noël c'était infiltré partout. Aucune des pièces n'avaient pu échapper à ses deux petits monstres.

Il allait les rejoindre dans le Grand Salon quand il les vit courir vers lui, chacun attrapa l'une de ses mains. Albus et Adrian se mirent à lui parler ensemble et vite, presser d'expliqué comment il avait décoré le manoir. L'homme ne compris pas un mot mais la joie sur leur visage et l'enthousiasme dans leur voix suffit à le satisfaire. Mais dès qu'il fit un pas dans se qui fut le Grand Salon il se senti figé, saisit par la décoration

- Alors ça te plais ? Le questionna Adrian.

- Et vous est-ce que cela vous plait ? Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant pour être à leur hauteur.

- Oui ! Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Alors cela me plait aussi.

Il les embrassa avant de passer sa main dans leur cheveux puis reporta son regard sur se qui était maintenant la cabane du père Noël.

Un immense sapin avait pris possession du lieu, couvert de guirlandes, certaines clignotaient dans des coloris qu'il qualifierait d'horribles, des boules de toutes tailles et toutes couleurs pendaient au bout des branches, une neige artificiel tombait sans cesse au-dessus de lui. La cheminé elle-même avait été décoré et des guirlandes étaient entouré autour de chaque dossier des chaises de la grande table.

Il n'avait pas fait toutes les pièces du manoir mais il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de leur créativité.

Il souffla, ce n'était que le temps de quelques heures au mieux, jours au pire. Et pourtant le décor lui faisait remonter des années en arrières. Son cœur mort depuis si longtemps semblait encore pouvoir le faire souffrir.

_Jusqu'à la mort…_

Il se senti remonter le temps, il l'entendait rire à nouveau. Rire de lui et de sa tête à la vue de son déguisement.

_Tu avais choisi la mère Noël… _

Il entendait se son pure, sa voix comme un murmure qui lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Ses bars s'entouraient autour de sa taille l'approchent un peu plus de lui, lui déclarant avec amusement que finalement l'habit lui allait à merveille.

Et il y avait cet autre son, ce rire d'enfant insouciant, il était arrivé courant dans les escaliers lui sautant dans les bars. Un bonhomme vert. Un lutin avait-il de sa voix enfantine, lui déclarant son déguisement sous le ton du secret. Et lui avait sourit. Elle l'avait embrassé glissant à son oreille _Joyeux Noël_.

Il senti la douleur se propager dans son corps, résonnant dans son cœur mort, un grognement lui échappa et le ramena à la réalité

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller manger, Lima m'a fait savoir qu'elle avait fait votre plat préféré.

Les petits étaient partis devant alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le dossier d'une chaise les doigts pressés dans sa cape au niveau de son cœur.

Ils c'étaient rapidement mis à table. Les enfants avaient été heureux à la vue du plat. Criant de joie.

- De la raclette !

Mais lui c'était rapidement éloigner de cette atmosphère heureuse. Pourtant il aurait aimé resté connecter. Pouvoir se satisfaire de leur bonheur, s'amuser du débat qui avait pris place entre eux. Encore le Quidditch.

Mais sa ne suffisait pas. Il le sentait il s'effaçait. Cela faisait des années qu'il luttait. Mais son cœur était mort. Il se perdait bien trop souvent dans les souvenir du passé, dans la présence oublié. Il était devenu difficile de revenir de cet état second où de nouveau il était entier…

- Grand-père hihihihi Albus c'est… Hihihihi. Il c'est bruler avec le fro… hihii fromage. Ahahhahah !

Il rirait tellement qu'il avait été difficile de finir la phrase et Albus pestait encore et encore contre le fromage se tenant le bout du doigt.

L'homme revint à la réalité.

- Fait attention Albus. Ta gourmandise ta punit mon enfant. Sourit-il doucement.

Après le repas il avait dû se battre sans trop de difficulté pour qu'ils partent faire une sieste, leur promettant à leur réveille la présence de leurs parents. S'il avait emporté une bataille sans difficulté la guerre n'était pas finie. Et il avait perdu, il avait dû leur raconter une histoire avant que leurs lourdes paupières ne se ferme.

Il avait pu ensuite retourner à son labo'. Là il termina enfin la potion au liquide vert. Plongeant le dernier ingrédient, tournant une dernière fois le liquide. Il choisit avec soin le contenant, une fiole de cristal. Il attendit que la potion refroidisse et la versa dans la fiole sans en faire tomber la moindre goute. Accompagner de quelques mots latins, il la scella et la protégea contre tout choque.

Deux heure et demi c'étaient écoulées, la potion était terminer tout comme la sieste.

Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de tous descendre dans le Grand Salon que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il avait regardé les deux enfants se précipiter dans l'entré où les deux elfes faisaient déjà entré les invités.

L'homme arriva à la suite des deux gosses et les regarda sauter dans les bras de leur père respectif.

- Monsieur et Madame Potter, Monsieur et Madame Prince, bienvenue et joyeux noël, firent les elfes.

- Severus, comment vas-tu, il ne t'on pas trop épuiser j'espère ? Le père d'Albus s'approcha et Severus passa doucement ses bars autour de l'homme d'en une accolade.

Ils continuèrent à se saluer tout en se dirigent vers le Petit Salon où le thé les attendait.

- Bien sur que non. Où est passé Maïwen !

- Je suis là papa.

- Ah Maï', je suis heureux de te voir. Range moi se flaquons rapidement qu'il ne tombe entre n'importe quelles mains. Fit-il d'une voix un peu rude. Et je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

Elle sourit et embrassa son visage impassible alors qu'il esquissait un sourire.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son père.

Il souffla doucement et l'approcha un peu plus la serrant dans ses bars.

- Fait attention veux-tu ? fit-il d'une voix plus inquiet qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il c'était retrouvé tous assis dans de confortables fauteuils auprès du feu. Un verre d'alcool dans la main des hommes, une tasse de thé dans celle des femmes. La conversation était légère et plaisante et il regardait avec joie sa famille regrouper. Les yeux brillant de rire, les éclats de joie, leur sourire. Il gravait dans sa mémoire leur joie. Posé sur ses genoux il laissé sa petite-fille jouer avec ses doigts, appréciant le contact. Il se tourna s'assurant que les trois autres enfants s'amusaient sans se blesser.

Les heures passaient avec rapidité et le soleil avait disparu pour faire place aux étoiles. La table avait été installée dans la salle adjacente et ils leur avaient été demandés de venir bientôt.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte.

- Messieurs et Mesdames Prince, le Maître c'était douté de votre présence ici, il a fait faire des chambres pour vous.

- Je te remercie Dabin. Peux-tu faire monter nos bagages. Demanda l'homme.

- Bien-sur Maître. Lima va rajouter le couvert pour vous. Le Maître n'est pas encore passé à table.

- Je te remercie Lima, ils sont dans le Grand Salon ? Fit une femme d'une douce voix en regardant son fils partir tout droit dans le couloir.

- Ils se dirigent vers la Grande Salle Maîtresse.

Les quatre personnes se dirigèrent alors vers la Grands Salle d'où des rires se firent entendre.

Tous se saluèrent avec joie et le maître de du manoir s'amusa de les voir ici, ne l'avait-il pas dit ?

Ils passèrent tous à table, mangeant en famille.

Une femme au nom de Judy se plaignait que son fils l'ai obligé à venir ne voulant pas qu'elle gâche son noël, car sa femme avait dû reste en observation pour son accouchement proche.

Après le repas il était tous retourné dans le Petit Salon où se trouvait un immense sapin au pied chargé de cadeau.

A minuit pile chacun distribua ses cadeaux. Les enfants criaient de joie et jouaient déjà avec leurs nouveaux jeux. Les adultes s'émerveillaient de la scène puis de leurs propres cadeaux.

Alors que tous semblaient occupé les petits enfants se tournèrent d'un même homme vers leur grand-père, et Samuel pris la parole.

- Grand-père, Albus as dit que tu nous montrerais un sort. Fit-il gravement voulant imiter le ton autoritaire que prenait parfois son père pour l'intimidé.

- Oh oui c'est exacte, approchez.

Il s'agenouilla et se retrouva entouré de cinq pairs d'yeux rivé sur lui avec joie. Il sortit sa baguette et réfléchit un instant au sort qu'il allait prononcer puis d'un murmure, il fit tomber de la neige. Les enfants étaient émerveillés par la neige qui tombait du plafond, tournant sous les floquons, riant.

Petit à petit chacun était parti rejoindre ses apparentements. Le vieil homme lui avait pris place sur le petit banc en cuir face au piano à queue qui était aussi sombre que la nuit. Il posa ses fins doigts sur les touches noires et blanches et laissa les premières notes s'échapper avec grâce.

Les images s'échappaient avec les notes gracieuses aiguës et graves.

Les paupières closes il les voyait tous ceux qui lui avaient échappé, tous ceux qui étaient partis trop vite, qui étaient parti sans lui…

Il ne savait plus comme lutter. Il était épuisé. Torture et douleur étaient malgré tout les maîtres mots de sa vie.

De nouveau son visage s'imposa balayant tout les souvenirs perdus. De toutes ses pertes elle était la plus terrible. Il sentait son corps se glacer, ses doigts trembler… Et cette douleur, cette douleur qui ne le quittait pas, qui le lançait sans arrêt, qui lui broyait le cœur, lui serrait les entrailles. Cette douleur qu'aucun cri ne pouvait apaiser, qui avait déjà fait couler toutes ses larmes. Cette douleur profonde, invisible et pire que n'importe blessures. Cette douleur sans fin comme s'il tombait éternellement, un puits sans fond dans un noir abyssal ou seul son visage avait sa place, son rire cristallin, sa voix douce comme du coton qui viendrait apaiser la plaie de son âme. Il était mort, mort depuis longtemps, mort avec elle. Cette douleur qui porte son nom, qui a ses yeux bleu le poursuivrait tant qu'il lutterait.

La musique semblait avoir cessé, c'était-il arrêté ? La douleur elle n'était pas partie avec la douce mélodie. Et son visage souriant était toujours là, face à lui…

Elle avait dit qu'elle l'attendrait, qu'il le fallait. Peut-être était-ce bon ? Aujourd'hui qui avait réellement besoin de lui… si ce n'est elle ? Il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de lutter, d'arrêter la douleur. Il avait tout donné ! Ils comprendraient… Il le fallait. Ils devraient le pardonner de sa lâcheté, de son égoïsme.

Il leur avait laissé son histoire, leur histoire, une partie de l'histoire. Ils comprendraient.

_Vous le devez, je ne peux plus m'attarder, je le sens. La musique c'est arrêté et tu es là comme autre fois. Cette fois je ne reviendrais pas, mon corps retrouve cette chaleur oublié et la douleur s'échappe comme les feuilles d'un arbre soufflé. _

_Mais n'oubliez pas je vous ai aimé… _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
